gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
QandA
Why is the time in the game different from my local time? Since players all over the world play in the same server, developer use the "Game Time" to define game time. The Game Time is UTC+08: 00. So there will be time differences among different regions. You can check the current Game Time at the Settings interface. The display format of the Game Time is: Month.Day - Hour:Minute Is the equipment obtained in the maze only to be used in the maze? Yes. You will receive various equipment in the maze to boost your strength. When you quit the maze, these equipment will be converted into other rewards. You will also receive Artifact Fragments in the game, which can be combined into artifacts. You can carry one artifact every time you enter the maze. How can I recover Vigor? When Vigor is not full, 1 point of Vigor will be recovered every hour, on the hour (i.e. at xx:00 server time). You can buy Sage Potion in the Shop to recover Vigor. How can I get more Gems and Coins? Coins and Gems can be obtained in the following ways: #Keep up with notices on the website or in-game notices, join the latest events to obtain Coins and Gems. #Use the secret orders #Report bugs, translation mistakes, flaws in design. Developer will send out rewards, including Coins and Gems, according to the severity of the report. #When game version updates, Developer will reward players Gems after they log into the updated version according to the time of the update. #Players who make great contribution to other players or the game community will receive Gem rewards. #Claim the Luxury Gift Bag Rewards(In the Shop) #You can claim Gems after you set a nickname and country. ##Tap a Maze Icon on the World Map ##Tap 'Ranking' Button ##Set a nickname and country #You can claim Gems after you bound a account. ##Enter 'Settings' ##Tap 'Account' Icon ##Bind your account How to obtain the Artifact? How to upgrade the Artifact? You can carry one artifact every time you enter the maze. Usually, combining different Artifact Fragments will create different artifacts. Artifacts can be obtained in the following ways: #Kill the BOSS in the maze for a chance of getting Artifact Fragments. #Artifact Fragments may appear in the Traveling Merchant's Shop. #Upgrade Adventure Titles in the maze to win a chance to get Artifact Fragments at random. #Join other events in the game to get Artifact Fragments. Combine Artifacts: #Enter Alchemy Workshop #Enter Artifact Workshop #Select an Artifact you want to combine #Combine Artifact What is the use of nickname and country? How to change them? After players set their nickname and country, they can use the following functions: #View game leaderboard, join the maze rankings. #Join Arena PVP #Other events that require player interaction. Players can tap the Ranking button at any page of the maze to set nickname and country for the first time. Once a nickname is set, it cannot be changed. The country is Gumball Kingdom(SLM) by default. Open the Ranking at any page of the maze, tap "Country" at the bottom of the screen to change the country you are in. What are the rules of refreshing Maze Ranking? Every maze has a global players Ranking. The top 10 players and your rankings can be found there. Ranking refreshes every hour to show the latest rankings. Meanwhile, the Ranking will reset on a regular basis. After the reset, leaderboard info will be cleared. Players can re-challenge the maze to get new rankings. How to join Google Play and Game Center Leaderboards and Achievements? Note: Achievements provided by Google Play and Game Center have no relevance with the in-game achievements. You can share your achievements and leaderboard with your friends in Google Play and Game Center, and invite your friends to play together. For Android users: #Account connection: If you log in with Google + account, you can enter Google Play Game Center without additional settings. If you log in with other accounts, you can relate a Google+ account in Settings. #In Settings interface,you can check the related account, leaderboard and achievement. For IOS users: #Account connection: If you log in with Game Center account, you can enter Game Center without additional settings. If you log in with other accounts, you can relate a Game Center account in Settings. #In Settings interface, you can check the related account, leaderboard and achievements. What does 'Reflection Damage' mean? If you physically attack some monsters in the maze, they will reflect damage sustained to you. For example, if you attack a Cactus (which reflects 100% of damage sustained) and deal 20 damage, you and the Cactus receive 20 damage. This is called Reflection Damage. How do I complete the "Collect a suit" quest for dp? That means, you need round up and equip a set of suit in the maze. A set of suit includes many equipment which have similar names.You can view the following screenshot. The mage's suit is a suit, if you found 4 relevant equipment,you can round up the mage's suit. Why do I need to restart a new game after I have upgraded my titles and collected all the equipment? Actually you are starting a new game each time when you enter a maze. However, you may get resources, fragments or even new gumballs after clearing a maze. In fact, you become stronger and stronger from the routine. Why do I only have one class title after using the Swordsman and soul-linking it with the Warrior? Both the Swordsman and Warrior are Melee. If you want to get two or three class titles, you need to bring along gumballs of different classes. What are Gems for? Gems are limited if you don’t recharge. It is recommended to spend Gems on the following aspects. Construction: Open field survival tools>Cooling Furnace>Energy Enhancement*3>Gather Information Alchemy Signboard: Try to upgrade the Bronze Signboard to the Silver Signboard and then upgrade the Silver Signboard to the Golden Signboard. Shop: Expansion>5-star Alchemy>Odin>Panda>Others What are the better draws from the Golden Pot? In order to maximize its benefits, it is recommended that you should complete the following goals if you only recharge a little in game. #Equip 5-star certificates on all sky gumballs. Remove from filters/system settings along with any other maxed mercenary gumball from Mercenary camp. #Buying golden pots grants Condottiere (after 75), and then his fragments. Leveling him grants bonus fragments on future golden pots. Of course, you can draw from the Golden Pot as you please. Select a faction and then exchange for the mercenaries you want. If you are from Aoluwei's Blade, it is recommended to recruit the Holy Warrior gumball first. The Holy Warrior and the Mage can help you a lot when you challenge storyline mazes. Can two magic buffs be in effect at the same time? There is a standard buff slot that most magic buffs such as Stoneskin, Bless, Blade of Ruin and Electrostatic Field use. There can only be one effect active in that slot at a time. When a new buff using the standard buff slot becomes effective, the old one will be removed immediately. For example, when Bless is in effect using Stoneskin will remove Bless. Notes: #Ice Shield and Aurora Barrier negate each other. However, they don’t conflict with other effects. #Holy Rebirth doesn’t conflict with other effects. #Tarot Gumball’s card effects doesn’t conflict with others. For buffs granted by potions, consumable objects and Gumballs' exclusive skills, you'll just have to try and see if that particular buff uses the standard slot or not. Can two magic debuffs be in effect at the same time? Like for the magic buff (see above), there is also a standard debuff slot. For instance, debuffs applied by Icicle, Curse, Disrupting Ray, Gravity and Dragon's Honor are mutually exclusive. Damage over time effects like Poison, Burning (from Fire Ball) and Wound (from Dragon Titles) share the DoT ("Damage over Time") slot and are mutually exclusive. Most of the debuffs that fall into the Control category (those that forbid the enemy to act or counter attack) also use the standard debuff slot and place a cooldown effect on the victim making the victim immune to further Control effects for the duration of the current debuff and 3 more rounds. For other debuffs (coming from potions, exclusive skills, thrown items,...), experience will tell you if they use the standard buff slot or not. When you do find out, please update the wiki page of the object/spell that apply that particular debuff. How do I advance from being a newbie player? Clear all storyline mazes>Get full DP in all mazes>Gain all hidden gumballs> Equip certificates on all storyline and hidden gumballs >All Artifacts at level 6>All airships at max level>Mine Excavator’s Recruit and Load at level 99. How should I challenge mazes? #Clear all storyline mazes. No need to get all hidden gumballs at once. #Repeatedly challenge Borderland and upgrade Bandit to 5-star #Repeatedly challenge Adventurer's Forest and get full DP. Upgrade Harp to 6-star #Repeatedly challenge Hero's Village and get full DP. Upgrade Zorro to Equipped #Get all hidden gumballs from all mazes Sequentially get full DP from Forest of Whispers, Pirate's Port, Skeleton Island, Desert Oasis, Lost Temple, Saint's Tower, Bloody Fortress, Dracula's Castle and Borderland. Equip certificates on all storyline and hidden gumballs. What are the common game terms Things like "Attack" and "Mana", you may find these on the Game Terms page. Category:Featured knowledge